Names
Pookie Names are names that pookies use to identify themselves or to make their Fam Fam experience better. Girl Names These are names used for girl pookies: First Names Abby, Abigail, Alana, Alison, Allyson, Alyssa, Amanda, Amber, Anna, Annie, Aria, Ariana, Arielle, Ariel, Ava, Bailey, Becky, Bella, Belle, Brooke, Cali, Chanel, Chloe, Christina, Chelsea, Elizabeth, Ella, Ellice, Elle, Emerald, Emily, Emma, Eva, Everest, Hayley, Hannah, Harmony, Jasmine, Jen, Jennifer, Jessica, Joy, Joyce, Kayla, Kaylie, Kendall, Kenna, Kylie, Lauren, Lily, Macey, Maddie, Madison, Mae, Marie, Melody, Mia, Paige, Paris, Rachel, Rose, Rosie, Ruby, Sally, Sara, Sasha, Stella, Summer, Taylor, Tiffany, Tori, Trinity, Victoria, Verity, and Zoe. Middle Names Emerald, Green, Mae/May, Joy, Joyce, Rae, and Renee. Last Names Bell, Harrison, Hollister, Parker, Ross, Spring, Smith, and Woods. Boy Names These are names used for boy pookies: First Names Adam, Alex, Austin, Ben, Blake, Charlie, Connor, Daniel, David, Drake, Drew, Ethan, Harry, Jack, Jake, James, Jason, Joseph, Josh, Justin, Kevin, Kian, Kieran, Louis, Luke, Mason, Matthew, Max, Roy, and Samuel. Middle Names Alex, Benjamin, Charles, Charlie, David, Dylan, Ethan, Harrison, Joe, Josh, Justin, Kieran, Samuel. Last Names Bell, Harrison, Hollister, Parker, Ross, Spring, Smith, Woods Uppie, Kitty and Bunny names These are names used for uppies, kitties and bunnies Angel, Bubbles, Buttons, Candy, Carrots, Cheese Cake, Chocolate, Cookie, Cookie Dough, Cotton, Cuddles, Cupcake, Cupid, Emerald, Fluffy, Fuzz Ball, Fuzzy, Ginger, Goldie, Honey, Liberty, Lily, Lucky, Muffin, Minnie, Mittens, Paws, Peanut, Pebbles, Pip, Pop, Popcorn, Prince, Princess, Puddle, Sassy, Scooby, Scout, Shadow, Sparky, Spot, Sparkle, Sprinkles, Sugar, Sunshine, Wags, Whiskers, and Vanilla. Farm Animal Names These are names used for Wicks, Wickens, Cwows, Walves, Hworses, Woals, Wigs, Wiglets, Weeps, and Wambs Cluck, Cluck-Cluck, Cockle, Cockle-Doodle-Doo, Coo, Coo-Coo, Doodles, Dots, Feathers, Noodles, Pecker, Speckles, and Wattles. Cows: Cookie, Cookies, Cookie's-and-Cream, Cream, Milky, Milky-way, Moo, Moo-Moo, Oreo, Patches, Spot, Spots, Spotty, and Udder. Pigs: Blossom, Cherry, Melon, Mud, Muddy, Oink, Oinky, Pink, and Pinky. Sheep: Blanky, Fluff, Fluffy, Fluff-Ball, Fuzz, Fuzzy, Fuzz-Ball, Snow, Snow-Ball, and Snowy. Horse: Cheese-Cake, Grassy, Nay, Nay-Nay, Speedy, Speedo, and (The color the horse is with a Y next to it, ex: Browny, Blacky etc). = Trivia *Some parents choose their pookie's name. This often results in the pookie hating their name. *Some pookies don't name their uppies anything. They simply call them "uppie" until the dog tells them their name. *Most Fam Fams call each other by their place in the Fam Fam (wista, biggy, mumu). At some point the Fam Fam will say their names ("is Ricky" "is Bella" "is Candy" "is Sabrina" "is Alana" "is Rachel) and then the Fam Fam will call each other by their names. *In rare occasions, a pookie uses their real life name. This, however is really rare. *Most pookies change their names often due to them changing their personality. *Most pookie names are based off of the pookie's personality. * Some pookies never even get names. This is slightly common on the Club Penguin App on mobile. * If the Mumu picks your name for you they might base it off your username ( i.e Lolo = Lola ) * Occasionally, families give pets the family last name, in an act of affection. Category:Pookies